Hiccup's Quirks (collection of oneshots)
by LunaStar07
Summary: Collections of oneshots based on Hiccup and his life.
1. Left-hand

**I own nothing ( I wish I did)**

Hiccup was always teased, always told he couldn't do something, if only they had looked closer than they could have seen it. Hiccup was an amazing sword fighter, at least that is what his friend, Camicazi said. Of course, he had to do it differently though. He fought with his left hand.

Now, though, the dragon-viking war was over and he wasn't viewed or called 'Useless' anymore, except for his cousin Snotlout.

Hiccup now kept a hand-made sword at his waist at all times and he was sure glad he had it today. He was teaching dragon training classes today and Snotlout would not shut up.

"Hey babe, how 'bout I show you how a real hero trains a dragon." Snotlout said trying to flirt with Astrid.

"How about you shut up before my fist comes in contact with your face?" Astrid replied, clearly annoyed.

"I don't understand why you would pick Useless," Hiccup stopped stone cold at his old nickname. He hated being called 'Useless.' "When you could have a real viking like me and a real dragon, like Hookfang, and not some Useless viking wannabe just like his mother with his stupid crippled pet." Snotlout replied. If he had turned around, he would have seen the other teens take a step back from Hiccup as they saw his once forest green eyes to a green so dark it looked black at first glance. If he had shut his mouth in the first place he would have felt a suddenly cold aura. THEN, he turned around and saw his cousin with his back to him. If Hiccup was facing Snotlout, then he would have run away screaming, but Hiccup was not facing Snotlout and Snotlout did not run away screaming.

Hiccup slowly pulled his sword out of its scabbard with his right hand and turned to face Snotlout. That is when Snotlout felt like screaming.

"I… am…not… USELESS!" Hiccup yelled as he charged Snotlout, who also took out his sword. As they continued to fight, Hiccup continued to talk.

"Toothless… is NOT… a pet!" Hiccup yelled as he slashed at Snotlout. "He… is NOT STUPID!" Hiccup screeched. Snotlout can not take a hint.

"Says… the kid… who crippled him," Snotlout replied. Hiccup was starting to turn red in the face and it was not because he was tired. "What's up Useless?" Snotlout paused for a second." You tired already? I don't think I have seen a worse swordsman." Hiccup looked like he was about to explode.

"Hey Snotlout, wanna know a secret? I'm not right handed." Hiccup's whole demeanor change as soon as he tossed his sword to his left hand. He hacked and slashed like a mad man causing Snotlout to go defensive.

"What's wrong Snotlout?" Hiccup asked and he disarmed him. "Can't keep up with Useless?" Hiccup had Snotlout pressed up against the wall with both swords to his throat.

"Toothless is not stupid, a pet, or useless, nor am I, and say a word against my mother and you won't have a mouth to speak with, so you might want to learn when to shut your mouth and quit being such an ass." Hiccup said as he dropped Snotlout's sword, calmly strode to Toothless, and took off in to the skies.

Snotlout learned to never speak bad about Hiccup again, at least not with him there.

 **Review please! Tell me what you think. I have hit a writer's block for the next chapter, should I just stop here? If you have any suggestions, send them please.**


	2. Dragonese

**I own nothing (I wish I owned HTTYD)**

 ** _Italics-Dragonese_**

It was a fairly nice day on Berk, everyone one was asleep. Except the dragons, and except Hiccup. The other teens dragons are very protective of Hiccup and when he decided to watch the sunrise, so did they . They also insist on calling him hatchling, they told him themselves. Also, Hiccup had the amazing ability to speak dragonese, the forbidden language. He kept it a secret out of fear that he would lose everything again. All the dragons insist that he is wrong but Hiccup was not swayed.

But here he was, surrounded by dragons, carefree and laughing at the jokes the dragons cracked. It was hard not to break out laughing at the height of a joke around others. Sometimes Hiccup would slip up, laugh, receive weird looks, but everyone always put it off as 'something Hiccup would do.' The dragons don't make it easy either. They crowd him, asking for attention. He always privately reminds them to tone it down a bit while the others are around. He thought he was doing a pretty good job keeping the secret.

Hiccup and the dragons were in the Dragon Training Arena after watching the sunrise, talking. Hiccup didn't see that the dragons had made a sort of protective circle around him as he leaned against Toothless.

" _Mine always tries to make me do things, tries to make himself look like the boss, Ha! As if! Set his pants on fire, that set him straight, for now at least."_ Hookfang boasted.

" _Ooh ooh we have a new joke!"_ Barf and Belch said together ( it was kinda creepy how they always did that). " _What does all dragon's plans have in common?"_

" _Um…. hold on, hold on...I can't think of it. What is it_?" Hiccup inquired.

" _They always just wing it!"_

Laughing could be heard throughout the whole town, even if no one was up. This was one of Hiccup's favorite times, when he was not be annoyed, bothered, or questioned. When he could talk to his other friends, and his best friend.

" _So bud, you have any good jokes?"_ Hiccup challenged and he craned his neck up to his first friend.

" _Yeah, toothpick, I have a couple."_ Toothless mocked.

" _Grumpy, big baby boo?"_

" _Walking target."_

" _Lazy cat."_

" _Fishbone."_

" _Useless reptile."_

Their banter went on and on until they heard the other dragons roaring **(A.N. ha roaring, get it? No? I'll just stop)** with laughter at the best friends mock glared at each other.

" _You two are like brothers!"_ Meatlug said between laughs.

" _You two are very funny to watch when you argue."_ Stormfly squaked.

Hiccup was about to reply when he heard footsteps. He chose to glare in Stormfly and Meatlug's direction instead.

"Hiccup? You here?" It was only Astrid there. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief.

"He probably is since the dragons are here and he spends more time with the dragons than with us!" and so was Snotlout. The others probably weren't far behind.

" _Ye.._ Yeah I'm over here!" Hiccup stuttered. He almost spoke out loud in dragonese!

"We have a question for you." Fishlegs cautioned. "I'm actually curious as to what the answer is as well."

"Why do the dragons like you better?" Snotlout grunted. "Not that Hookfang doesn't love me more than you!"

"Yeah! You can even train them better!" Tuffnut shouted.

"Right! All he has to do is do that hand thing!" Ruffnut agreed.

" _Damn,"_ Hiccup whispered in dragonese. Of course it was this question, what was he supposed to say? He can communicate with the dragons? He even smells of dragons considering how much time he spends with them!

" _Language,_ " Meatlug chided. " _Toothless, control your hatchling!"_ Toothless was too busy trying to hold in his laughter.

"Look guys, it's not really training with me, okay?" Hiccup replied.

"Then what is it? If you would just tell us, then we could all train dragons!" Snotlout accused.

"Snotlout, lay off before I punch you. Let him explain." Astrid said. Hiccup was thankful he had a violent girlfriend.

"I don't really know what you want me to say, it's not training with me. What more do you want me to say?" Hiccup huffed.

"You're just scared that if you tell your secret, we won't need you anymore, aren't you?" Snotlout ranted.

Hiccup was getting a little mad, and the dragons could tell. They stood up and got ready just in case anything happened. Toothless was already growling. Hiccup put his hand up behind him, signaling Toothless to stop. The dragons all relaxed too.

"Hiccup, do you even see what you did? You just stopped Toothless's growling and relaxed all the dragons with a simple hand gesture. That is not training. They weren't your dragons. Why can't you just tell us what you have been doing?" Astrid asked, still incredulous.

Hiccup was getting a little ticked off now. No one would listen! He was telling the truth too! Now Astrid was turning on him too. He couldn't take this.

"Why can't you just believe me!"

"We'll believe you when you tell the truth." Snotlout jeered. Something snapped inside Hiccup. He growled, a deep guttural growl that sounded like a certain Night Fury's. It meant some pretty nasty insults in Dragonese. The other dragons didn't even try to stop what happened, they knew the teens had it coming.

"Fine! Don't believe me! Don't say that I didn't try! Don't talk to me about this until you are ready to listen!" with each statement, Hiccup stalked closer to the group. They were a little scared at seeing this side of Hiccup. His eyes were wild and dangerous and he held his hand out as if he had claws. He looked like the human equivalent to a dragon.

"You want to say I lie? Fine! Try learning by yourselves then!" I'll be back, maybe. Have fun learning without dragons!" Hiccup finished off as he walked over to Toothless and clambered on. The friends took off together, into the horizon. The dragons all glared at their teens.

"What does he mean, 'training without out dragons? They're all right here." Astrid said. The teens all turned to look at their respective dragons, who were all glaring at them. The dragons spread out their powerful wings and took off after their hatchling, leaving the teens speechless.

Hiccup looked back, he wasn't leaving Berk, just going to fly for a little bit, head to the cove for a while, or couple of days. He would tell them eventually, just not yet.

 **I'm really sorry for not doing anything for a long time, but this one is kinda long and if you have any suggestions for another oneshot, tell me.**


	3. Friends

**Going off the title, it's not gonna be what you think.**

 _ **'Italics'- thought**_

 **I own nothing**

Everything was easier with the dragons. They _accepted_ him. Sure, his tribe and his friends accepted him. But before? That was a whole nother story. The dragons didn't have expectations for him... he was _free_ when he was with them. Hiccup felt at home with the dragons. They were his first friends and they would definitely be his last. He would let the others have their delusions, he would let them think that he had forgiven them, hell he would even let them think he had just up and _forgotten_ how they treated him. That wasn't to say Hiccup was vengeful ...just ...bitter.

The they in question would be Hiccup's tribe… or more specifically, his sort-of friends. Now, Hiccup uses the term _friends_ loosely when describing Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout. I mean, those people had treated Hiccup like dirt for all of his life and then _BOOM_. Instant friendship. Yeah... I don't think so. That's not to say that Hiccup wasn't closer with said people, he just didn't consider them friends yet.

Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff had tormented him for _years_. Hiccup suffered years of mental and physical abuse by three of his peers, one of which is his cousin! Hiccup definitely remembered the beatings he had received from those three. The slaps, hits, punches, _the kicksandtrippingandlaughterandembarassment..._ he wasn't afraid to admit that he was _scared_ to go out alone, to see those three, and sometimes Hiccup was still terrified it would happen again. He flinched when Snotlout delivered a high five instead of a slap, and when Snotlout clapped him on the back instead of shoving him to the ground. So yeah, old habits die hard.

Astrid and Fishlegs were hardly any better. Despite never actually beating him like the others. They never did anything to stop it. Fishlegs stuck his nose in a book while Astrid sat there, watching, with cold blue eyes. Eyes that said he deserved it for being so _useless_. Unlike Fishlegs, Astrid would oftentimes speak. She spoke as if she were talking to someone who didn't deserve to even look at her. She spoke with venom in her words and ice in her heart. _And it hurt_. It wasn't the type of stuff you forgot, either. This, however, was not true for the group of teenagers, who had seemingly wiped those past years from their heads.

So, Hiccup found friends in the dragons. He had Toothless before the war ended, and he had Toothless after, along with numerous other dragons who seemed to flock towards him. As it turns out, dragons are great listeners. They even have their own dragon-y language which Hiccup has convinced Toothless to teach him (it's going quite well, Hiccup can say full sentences!). The teens, however, failed to see how happy the dragons made Hiccup and would often drag him away.

"You need to be with people once in a while," Astrid would say. She would grab his wrist and pull him away, ignoring his flinch. "It's good for you!"

"Someone might think you like dragons more than us!" Snotlout would add.

"What if he would, like, turn into a dragon?" The twins would question. " _I wish I could so I could fly away from this conversation,"_ Hiccup would think. No matter how hard Hiccup protested, he always succumbed. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with them… it was just overwhelming. The dragons were patient, the teens were anything but. They pulled him along whether Hiccup liked it or not. And it was usually not. Which was how this particularly bad conversation started.

"I don't really feel like going for a walk, or adventure, or whatever, today guys," Hiccup protested.

"Maybe we'll see some cool dragons, though! Maybe they'll even blow something up for us!" Tuffnet countered as if this appealed to everyone.

"I'm perfectly happy with my dragon right here. Guys, seriously, just go without me. I don't want to go," Hiccup sighed. Maybe he'll get off this one time.

"Really Hiccup? You would rather spend time with your pet dragon than with us?" jeered Snotlout. "We might start to think that you like him better than us!"

"One, Toothless isn't my pet, he is my friend. Two, right now, I would rather spend time with him," Hiccup said, trying to choose his words carefully.

"Come on, Hiccup, don't be silly," Astrid started. " _We're_ your friends, not some dragon."

"YOU'RE my _friends?!_ If you remember correctly, _Toothless_ was my first friend, not a bunch of _bullies_. You guys were cruel and vicious to me, more so than any dragon was. You people may have the benefit of forgetting everything you put me through, but I didn't have that luxury!" Hiccup is almost in tears by now. "I was put through so much by you people! Years of my life! The dragons took me in for what I was, for what I am! You NEVER have done anything like that!" Hiccup took a breath as he tried to stop the tears that had already started flowing. "I-I went through hell!" The teens took a step back.

"But… but we thought you were ok… that you had forgiven us," Fishlegs said, lamely.

"Forgiven… maybe ...not yet anyway. But forgetting? Never. I will never be able to forget everything I was put through. Forgiveness comes with time, you guys put me through 10 years of hell, that clock sure as hell isn't done ticking yet." Hiccup declared. "Now, if you would leave so I could be alone with my friend." The teens shuffled out, embarrassed and defeated.

"Hiccup," Astrid started as soon as everyone else had filed out, "If it's any consolation, I am so deeply sorry."

"It's a start."

 **So, sorry for taking so long. I really don't know where I found the inspiration for this story, I just started writing. I am pretty happy with how it turned out and I hope the wait was worth it. I don't know when the next one will be seeing as I am a Beta Reader for three people and I have another story I am working on. But I did have more fun with this than I thought I would.**


End file.
